


Crushed Dreams

by destielhoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Adults only please, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cas is kind of a bad guy, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Destiel-Freeform, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Human Castiel, Humbler use, I found them on Tumblr and Google, I think that's all the tags, If there are more I'll post them in the chapters, If you don't read the tags I'm not responsible, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Multi, NSFW, NSFW pics and gifs, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not SSC (safe sane consensual) compliant, Not a Happy Story, Not a Love Story, Polyamory, Porn With Plot If You Squint, Pre-Series, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Slave Dean, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, That's totally on you, Top Sam Winchester, Watch out for shifting tags, Wincest-Freeform, Wincest-Freeform for purposes of mental torture and breakdown, erection control, f/m - Freeform, kind of, m/m - Freeform, non-con control of bodily functions, starts as non-con then switches to dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielhoneybee/pseuds/destielhoneybee
Summary: Dean is sold into slavery by an unscrupulous John to pay off gambling debts.  Dean has no idea that this has happened when he is kidnapped.  Dean is not a willing participant at all. Sam is at Stanford during this and has no idea about his brother.  They are still hunters but this happened pre-series, AU and Cas is human. This is a dark story and there may or not be a happy ending.  Please, please, please read the tags!  Destiel eventually.  I imagine Dean looks like his Season 1 self.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you read in this story is a figment of my imagination. Some scenes are due to my experiences as a Dominant, the rest is fiction. I don’t have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This is absolutely not SSC (safe, sane, consensual) compliant. 
> 
> If after reading all the tags and warnings, you want to continue, on to the story!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don’t own it!

 

 

Chapter 1 Taken

 

“So John, another hand?” Greg asked as he pulled the chips toward him.

“Sure, why not?” John replied, slurring his speech. “Except I am out of money. The only thing I have left is my truck.”

“Oh, John, I don’t want your truck. There has to be something else of value that you could bet.”

“Such as?”

“The way I hear it, you’re in debt to a lot of people, bad people, John. What if I told you there was a way to wipe it all clean.”

“I’m listening,” John said, intrigued.

Greg continued, “Well, I know some people that would be willing to take your debt and call it even if they could get their hands on that twink son of yours.”

“For a night? Sure.” John offered, knowing that he had done that before.

“No, John, permanently. I happen to know that you are into these men for over 150 grand. Even I know your boy’s sweet ass isn’t worth that much for a night or even a week. These men are going to kill you if they find you. But letting them have your son would wipe that all away. All you would have to do is let them know where he is and it would all be taken care of. They would do the rest.”

John leaned back on his chair as he scrubbed his face with his hands. “Okay, you have a deal. Let me call him to find out where he is,” John said as he pulled out his phone.

“Hey, where are you?” John asked. “I was just wondering. Haven’t heard from you in a while,” he said as he listened. “Okay. Take care of yourself.” John replied as he hit the end call button. He looked at Greg.

“He’s in Coldwater, Michigan. A bar called Joe’s.”

Greg pulled out his phone as he got up and walked away. “Got an acquisition for ya. Dean Winchester, 23, dark blond hair, 6’1”, green eyes. Coldwater, Michigan, bar called Joe’s. Yeah, okay.” He walked back to the table and looked down at John. “Done. He’ll be picked up within the hour.”

“Okay. How do I know my debt will be taken care of?” John asked not giving a second thought to his son.

Greg let out a long breath. “As soon as he is secure, and we know that you aren’t going to try to take him back, we will let you know.”

“Well that will have to do, I guess. But if I don’t hear from you in a week, I will come looking for my son.”

 

 

Dean sat at the bar hitting on the cute redheaded bartender. He had almost sealed the deal when he heard a commotion over by the pool tables. He got up and walked over to see what was going on. Turns out a guy was being hustled and lost. He was trying to start a fight with the guy who took his money. Dean walked up to the hustler and said, “I’ll play you. Five bucks a ball.”

 

“Make it ten and you have a game. I’ll even let you break,” the hustler replied.

“Deal,” he said, smiling. Dean walked over to the bar to get another beer.

“I’m going to give this guy a lesson in pool then we can get outta here,” Dean told the bartender, giving her a wink.

“Okay, I should be just about done by then,” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He went back over by the pool table and racked the balls. Dean chalked up his cue and lined up his shot. He pulled back and let his cue go. The balls broke with a sharp crack and went all over the table. Three balls went into the pockets while the eight ball stayed where it was. “I call solids,” he said with a smirk and proceeded to run the table.

The hustler looked on in shock. “Looks like you’ve played a game or two.”

“Yeah, once or twice," he replied, setting his cue down after knocking in the eight ball.

The hustler held out the money. Dean took it, counted it and shoved it in his pocket. “Thanks, man,” he said as he turned to go the men’s room.

Dean walks into the men’s room and unzips his pants and goes in front of the urinal. As he is waiting to finish, he doesn’t hear a man come into the men’s room. He certainly doesn’t see the large man standing behind him holding a gun.  He turns around after finishing and sees the gun. His eyes go wide and he takes a deep breath.

“Look, man, I don’t want any trouble and if this is about the game of pool you can have the money,” he says, eyes never leaving the gun.

“It’s not about the game you hustled,” the large man said. “You’re going to come with me quietly or I will kill everyone in this bar including the bartender you’ve been hitting on all night. You’re going to walk out the back door and not cause any trouble.”

Dean nodded and made his way out of the men’s room toward the back door. As soon as he was outside he felt a prick in his neck. He reached up to feel his neck and then everything went black.

He comes to in what feels like a moving vehicle. He tries to move his hands but he can’t because they are pulled up behind him and attached to something. He tries to straighten out but he can’t because it feels like his legs are pinned underneath him. He tries to open his mouth to scream, but the gag in his mouth is preventing any sound from escaping. He opens his eyes but sees nothing. He realizes it is because his face is completely covered. He starts shivering and figures out he is naked.

Dean feels the vehicle come to a stop. He starts to panic a little. _“What could they want with me?”_ he thinks. _“Dad. That sonofabitch. I should have known when he asked me where I was. I haven’t seen him in months and he calls out of the blue._ ” He doesn’t have time to think too long about it because he hears a muffled voice say, “Awake? We can’t have that. You’re not going to have much time for sleep where you’re going.” He feels another pinch in his neck and starts to black out but not before he hears, “Welcome to your new life, slave.” 

 


	2. Indoctrination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in the training facility. He learns to get used to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thanks for the lovely comments. It warms my soul. Here it is chapter 2 things get a little more heated in this one. Dean is starting to break down. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tags for this chapter: non-con rape, non-con bondage, non-con body modifications, piercings, non-con control of bodily functions, mental breakdown, slavery, Master/slave, medical procedures (not kink), waxing, punishment, gag use, enemas, nsfw

Dean feels the vehicle come to a stop. He starts to panic a little. _“What could they want with me?”_ he thinks. _“Dad. That sonofabitch. I should have known when he asked me where I was. I haven’t seen him in months and he calls out of the blue.”_ He doesn’t have time to think too long about it because he hears a muffled voice say, “Awake? We can’t have that. You’re not going to have much time for sleep where you’re going.” He feels another pinch in his neck and starts to black out but not before he hears, “Welcome to your new life, slave.”

 

Pic that inspired Dean's transport [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/62dc56df68200e64ff03af6144373fea/tumblr_mnrt19jtSr1s9tujho4_500.jpg).  (NSFW)

 

Chapter 2 Indoctrination

Dean woke to the sound of clanging metal. He tries to move and look around but it seems that he is in the same position as he was in the vehicle except now it is a different kind of movement. Then it stopped. His arms were loosened but still behind his back. It sounded like a door opening and then he was being dragged out by something around his neck. He was being forced to kneel on the cold cement.

“First lesson, how to kneel for your master,” a rough voice said. Dean was grabbed and manhandled into a position. His arms were untied and forced palms down onto his lap. “This is your waiting position. It is the one you will be in most. Stay. Don’t move.” Dean felt something being unattached then reattached to the collar. It was pulled tight. Dean struggled but couldn’t get loose from the tightness around his neck.

“I said, don’t move!” the man yelled as he brought a strap (belt?) down across Dean’s back. Dean grunted since the gag was still in his mouth as the strap was brought down again and again. Dean’s back was on fire but he didn’t move, keeping his head down. He felt a hand on his head yanking him up. The hood and gag were removed and his head was released with a shove down.

As soon as the gag was removed, Dean started pleading. “Please, why is this happening? Please let me go. What have I done? Please tell me what I have done to deserve this?”

The man growled at Dean as he took his arms and tied them behind his back, “Second lesson, never speak or make a sound unless given permission! You were sold to us by your father to pay off his many debts. You will learn to please both men and women so you will know how to act they way expect and deserve when you are eventually sold to an owner. Your life, your body, even your name are no longer your own. You will learn to submit to any wishes your owner has. You exist at the whims of your owner. You will learn to ask permission for everything including bodily functions. You belong on your knees and are never to stand or walk unless given permission. You will learn to accept punishment, even come to welcome it and appreciate it. You will learn that you are nothing but a slave, a worthless toy to be used at the whims of others. Your only job is obedience and the pleasure of others. The sooner you learn that the better. There is more and we will get into that as training progresses. I will let that sink in and I will be back later so that we can get started on the rest of your introduction to slavery.” The gag was shoved back roughly into Dean’s mouth. He heard a door close and then he was left alone.

_"Slavery?  If I ever get out of here I will kill my father."_

He didn't have much time to think about that before the leash was yanking him up to a kneeling position.

“Up slave, training time.” His hands stayed tied behind his back.

“I am giving you permission to speak freely for now but that will not always be the case. You will call me Master. I am going to ask you questions and you will answer them or you will be punished. Now, what is your name?”

“Dean.” The blows rained down on his back.

“Let’s try that again. What is your name?”

“Dean.” More blows to his back, which was now on fire.

“No food or water until you give me the right answer. What is your name?”

Dean looked him in the eyes defiantly. “Dean.”

The handler shoved the gag back in his mouth and reattached the leash to the wall. “I’ll be back later. We’re going to try something a little different.” With that he walked out the door and turned off the lights.

 

This time when he came back, the handler had some equipment with him on a rolling tray. He rolled it over to Dean who looked like he had just woken up and was lying down on his side. The handler walked over to the wall and unhooked his leash. “Kneel in the center of the room, head down.” Dean did as he was told. He unbuckled the gag and set it on the tray.

“Let’s try this again. What is your name, slave?”

“Dean.”

“Alright, the hard way it is then. Bend over and touch your cheek to the floor.”

“No. I will not.”

“Okay,” the handler said as he went behind him and pushed him down. He untied Dean’s hands and retied them to his knees. He kneeled down behind Dean and spread his cheeks. He pushed into him roughly and Dean screamed.

“You don’t have a name. You are nothing but a fucktoy. You will learn to submit. You have no choice. You will not have anything to eat or drink until this gets through your head,” the handler snarled at him as he thrust into him, repeating it over and over.

“Now repeat after me. I am a slave.”

“I am a slave.” Dean repeated.

“I am nothing but a fucktoy.”

“I am nothing but a fucktoy.”

“I will submit.”

“I will submit.”

“I have no choice.”

“I have no choice.”

“Again.”

“I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice.”

“Again.”

“I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice.”

He made Dean repeat it ten more times. He pulled out of him. “Now let’s try this again. What is your name?”

“I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice,” Dean choked out, sobbing.

“Good boy.” He untied Dean’s hands.

“Get into your waiting position.” He walked over to the tray and grabbed a bottle of water.

“I want to hear it again, slave.”

Dean said it again. “I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice.”

“Open your mouth, slave. Don’t do anything else until I tell you to.”

Dean opened his mouth because he didn’t really think he had much of a choice. The handler poured a little water into it. Dean swallowed and closed his mouth. It tasted like heaven.

“Did I tell you that you could swallow and then close your mouth?”

Dean shook his head.

“Did you forget that your bodily functions don’t belong to you anymore? That includes swallowing, eating, getting hard, using the bathroom. If I told you to stop breathing you would because you have no choice. I said before your only job is obedience and the pleasure of others. Right now it pleases me to see you hold that water in your mouth. So, let’s do this again. Open your mouth, slave.”

Dean opened his mouth. The handler poured a small amount of water in. He held it for what seemed like hours but was really only about 30 seconds when the handler said, “Swallow and close your mouth.”

Dean did.

“Open your mouth and I want you to drink this whole bottle. You have my permission to swallow as needed. Close your mouth when you finish.”

Dean drained the bottle being held by the handler. It seemed like it had been a week since he had had something to drink. He looked up to the handler.

“Next lesson, slave, never look your Masters in the eyes unless ordered to.” Dean immediately dropped his head.

"Last lesson of the day, slave, you will call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress."

“What have you learned so far? You may answer.”

“Kneeling, never stand up to walk unless given permission, don’t move unless told to, don’t speak unless given permission, I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice, my only job is obedience and the pleasure of others, never look at my Masters in the eye unless ordered to, call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress.”

“Good. You will repeat that before and after every training session plus adding the lessons that you have learned. Repeat again.”

Dean repeated it.

"Again."

As Dean repeated the lessons again the handler went over to the tray and grabbed his leash, clipping it to the collar. He grabbed the gag and put it back in, buckling it tightly behind his head.

“Hands and knees follow me,” the man said as Dean was led out of the room and into a long corridor. They went for a while before slowing down.

Ah, here we are.”

He came to a stop in front of a glass door. He turned to Dean and said, “This is the medical room. I expect you to obey the staff here as you would me. And believe me the licks you received a little while ago will be nothing to what will happen if I get a bad report. When we go in, I will let them know we are here and you will stay on your knees at my feet, in your waiting position. After you go in, I will be back to retrieve you.”

Dean nodded in agreement. They proceeded through the door and went to the desk.

“Got a new slave here, need the works, hair removed cold wax, everything pierced, Prince Albert, guiche, both nipples with rings. I would rather he feel everything so no anesthesia except for topical on the Prince Albert. He may also be restrained as necessary.” Dean started to back up at that. The man felt the leash tighten. “None of that. You know that your body doesn’t belong to you anymore. You will not like the punishment if you don’t cooperate.” He turned back to the staff handing Dean’s leash over. “I will be back in a few hours and expect a full report on his behavior.”

Dean followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms. She told him to get up on the table and lay on his back. He stood up to get on the table and as soon as he was laid down, the nurse removed his gag.

“Rest here a moment and the doctor and I will be back in shortly. Make a sound and this goes back in, understand?”

Dean nodded his understanding and lay back trying to control his breathing. The doctor, a thin, tired looking man and the nurse came back in.

“Sit up, slave,” and when Dean did the doctor grabbed his balls and said, “Turn your head and cough.” Dean did so and then the doctor proceeded to give him a standard exam and then pushed him back down onto the table. He made a few notes on his clipboard. Looking at the nurse he said, “Strap him down and put that gag back in. We’ll do the shots, blood work, waxing, then the piercings.”

After he was strapped down, the nurse gave him two shots, drew blood and started to spread the cold wax over his groin. She patted down the first strip and then pulled. Pain exploded behind Dean’s eyes and he screamed into the gag. She ignored him and kept working. Soon she was finished. The doctor came back in and put some topical anesthetic over the head of his cock. He did the Prince Albert then the guiche piercing and finally the nipples. Dean zoned out and was numb when they unstrapped him and put the leash back on his collar.

The nurse helped him off the table and had him walk to a separate room. “Go to the center of the room and wait in position. Your handler will be here soon.”

When the handler came back, Dean had tears streaming down his face. “Stop crying like a baby. This isn’t the worst thing that will happen to you.” Grabbing his leash he said with a snicker, “Let’s go.”

They left the office and went back to the same corridor. They stopped at another room. It was a shower room/ bathroom. He led Dean to one of the shower stalls and made him stand up, face the wall and hooked his collar to one of the rings on the wall. He picked up the long tubing and lube and kicked Dean’s legs apart. He shoved the tube up his ass. The handler turned on the tepid water and let it flow. After a few minutes, he turned the water off and shoved a plug into his ass. He grabbed another hose and again turned on the water. He sprayed the cold water all over Dean making sure to get all over his body. He then led Dean over to the toilet. “I’m going to take this plug out and when I do you will wait for permission to release your bowels. Remember that you don’t control your body any more. Right now I do. This is another lesson. Relax and release, slave!”

Dean released his bowels.


	3. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's handlers resort to more motivating measures to break Dean down further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the tags have changed and I added new ones. Please take note of them. I will, however post tags for each chapter. And, a little bit of plot found its way into this chapter.

“I’m going to take this plug out and when I do you will wait for permission to release your bowels. Remember that you don’t control your body any more. Right now I do. This is another lesson. Relax and release, slave!”

Dean released his bowels.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Tags for this chapter: non-con control of bodily functions, bondage, cock cages, mention of piercing, erection control, punishment, Master/slave, use of humbler, spitroasting, mental torture, mental breakdown, M/M, Wincest for purposes of mental torture, sex slave Dean, sex slave Sam, John Winchesters A+ parenting, NSFW pics

 

 

 

Chapter 3 Breaking

 

Dean figured he had been there about a week. Of course, there was no way to tell time in this place. It was always the same. There were lessons in how to please his owner, how to be subservient by not looking his owners in the eyes because that meant dominance and by speaking, how to be a slave, different positions besides the waiting one, how his body wasn’t his especially his cock. They put some kind of thing on his cock that restricted it whenever he tried to get hard. All he knew was that it hurt; it was heavy and made him painfully aware of it. When he was alone, he felt the thing with his fingers. It felt like a bunch of rings made of metal. The piercing on his cock was clipped to it. He could never see it though because when he was alone he was attached to the wall by a short chain connected to the collar around his neck that made bending over nearly impossible without extreme pain. Everything in this place was done with pain.

After one of his training sessions, Dean was led back to his cell. “Get into your waiting position and don’t move.” The handler left him in the center of the room, turned off the lights, and locked the door.

It was a hard session. He was being trained to not get an erection. They would tease him until he got hard and then beat his cock and balls until his erection went down. Then it would repeat over and over. It seemed like it went on for hours.  The session ended when they could tease him and stroke his prostate without him getting hard.   After the session, they put the device back on and he was led out of the room and back to his cell. He came back a little while later with the rolling tray and another man.

“Up, slave,” he barked at Dean. Dean got up on his knees, keeping his head bowed and eyes on the floor. The handler grabbed something off the tray. He kneeled in front of Dean and grabbed his cock, removing the cage.

“Repeat your lessons, slave. You may speak.”

“Kneeling, never stand up to walk unless given permission, don’t move unless told to, don’t speak unless given permission, I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice, my only job is obedience, I exist for the pleasure of others, never look at my Masters’ in the eye unless ordered to, call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress, I have no control over my body, Master.”

“Again.” Dean repeated it.

“Good, now who am I?”

“Right now you have your hand on my cock and I don’t even know your name, Master,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Still a little fight in this one, huh? We’ll take care of that,” the other man said.

The handler let go of Dean’s cock and pushed Dean down to his hands and knees. He grabbed his balls and pulled them behind him. The other man grabbed what looked like two pieces of wood with a two screws and a hole carved out of the middle. He opened the thing and Dean felt a heavy weight attach to his balls and rest against his legs. Then he felt the device getting tighter on his balls and against his legs then the man let go of his balls with his hands but the weight of it was still there, pulling his balls behind him. It was uncomfortable, but not painful, considering some of the training he had been through.

"What do you say, slave?  You may speak," the handler demanded.

"Thank you, Master," Dean replied, almost like an automatic response.

“Stand up, slave,” the handler ordered. Dean scrambled to his feet, knowing that hesitation would bring punishment and pain and cried out. He immediately hunched over to relieve the pressure and pulling of his balls.

“We’re going to keep this on for a while for your attitude. Maybe it will help you learn your place. Now get on your hands and knees.”

Dean slumped to his hands and knees quickly. One man stood in front of him and the other behind him.

“Present yourself, slave,” the handler said.

Dean did as he was told, pressing his cheek to the floor and keeping his ass in the air. He reached around and spread his cheeks. The handler took his hands and bound them tightly behind his back. Then he spread his cheeks and plowed into him. Dean had opened his mouth to scream but the other man picked his head up and shoved his cock in his mouth. Dean thought he heard his dad’s voice.

“He’s a good little soldier, follows orders with question, does whatever I tell him, should be easy to break and bend to your purpose. Been training him since he was four years old. You can do whatever you want with him as long as my debts are covered, I am done with him; I was looking for a way to get rid of him anyway. All he does is hold me back.”

It seemed to be on a continuous loop. The voice repeated itself over and over for what seemed like hours.

“We will break you slave, how hard or easy we do it depends on you. I have been going easy on you so far. Now you can give in or I can promise you that things will only get harder from here on out.”

“You will not break me that easily.”

“Oh I think we can.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Dean said as he leveled his gaze on the man.

The handler backhanded him. “I thought it would take more motivation than hearing your father on a tape.”

He turned to the other man. “Bring in the motivation,” he said with an evil grin on his face.

The other man left and returned a short time later with two other men and someone being led in between them. The man in between them was bloody and beaten. He had a metal collar around his neck that had a thick chain attached to it.

“Up on your knees, slave, and look at me,” the handler said to the bloody man. He kneeled up and looked at the handler.

Dean gasped. It was Sam. He couldn’t believe it. He had two black eyes that were almost swollen shut, it looked like his nose was broken, his hair had been cut and there were bruises and cuts all over his body but it was Sam.

The handler looked at Sam. “Who are you? You may speak.”

Sam began to speak. “I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice, my only job is obedience, I exist for the pleasure of others, Master.”

“What is your name?”

“I have no name, Master.”

Dean cried out, “Sammy, what have they done to you?” Sam looked at him like he had never seen him before in his life.

“Present yourself, slave.” “Yes, Master,” Sam replied, pressing his cheek to the floor, sticking his ass in the air and reaching around to spread his cheeks with his hands.

“Slave, crawl over here,” the handler said pointing to the floor in front of Dean. Sam crawled over to Dean and waited. “Take his cock in your mouth and hold it.”

“Yes, Master,” Sam said as he moved forward and took Dean into his mouth. Dean couldn’t believe it.

The handler turned to Dean. “Is this enough motivation or do you need more?”

Dean was astounded. _“They have Sam and Dad is saying he don’t want me, that he was trying to get rid of me all along. Now I have my brother’s mouth on my cock. Sam doesn’t remember who I am. How could he not recognize me? Of all the people that I thought could come and rescue me that is lost now. Is this what is going to happen to me?”_

“We took him before we took you, seems Daddy wanted to sell him too. He’s been here about a month. He wasn’t easy to break, it took some time and we had to be hard on him but he is nearly perfect and almost ready for auction. What’s left of your brother will be sold to the highest bidder next month. You won’t ever see him again but when we are finished breaking you and training you, you won’t even remember that you had an asshole father let alone a brother.”

“Please, Master, don’t let him do this,” Dean pleaded.

The handler bent down next to Sam and put his hand in his hair. He lifted Sam off of his big brother’s cock. “Whose cock did you have in your mouth, slave? Answer.”

“Another slave, Master,” Sam replied with no emotion or inflection in his voice.

“Do you recognize him? Look at him and tell me if you have ever seen him before,” the handler said to Sam as he looked at Dean.

Sam looked up and stared at Dean’s face. If there was recognition, Sam didn’t show it. He just had a blank look on his face.

“No, Master, I don’t know him and I don’t believe I have ever seen him before.”

Dean’s face faltered. He couldn’t believe that his own brother, the boy he had raised since he was six months old, didn’t know who he was.

“Slave, suck this slave’s cock and make him come.” He looked down at Dean. “Enjoy this. This may be the last time I will let you come if I ever let you come at all after this.”

Sam leaned back down and swallowed Dean’s cock. It didn’t take long before he was shooting his load down Sam’s throat with a groan.

Something broke in Dean’s mind right then. He looked down at his brother and back up at the handler. This wasn’t the first time he was given a blowjob by his brother. They’ve been doing it since Sam was 14. But this wasn’t his brother. This was a mindless shell of a man taking orders like it was second nature.

“What do you say, slave?” the handler said leaning down and talking into Dean’s ear.

“Thank you, Master,” Dean said weeping.

He knew there was no turning back now. His father had sold him and Sam. His baby brother didn’t know or remember him. He was starting to turn into the obedient slave they expected him to be. If he was honest with himself, it was what he was destined for, what his father had trained him for.

The other man led Sam out of the room. The handler knelt down in front of Dean. He took his cock in his hand and reattached the heavy metal thing. He then attached the chain from the wall to his collar and untied his hands.

He walked out of the room to leave Dean with his thoughts. As soon as the door clicked, Dean cried like a baby. Of all the things he thought would happen to him, this was the one thing that had never occurred to him. His father, _his father,_ of all people sold him and his brother to cover gambling debts. He wondered how much he was in debt. Like any of that matters now. It’s not like he has a choice anyway. It will only be a matter of time before they turn him into the mindless slave that his brother had become. He could let it happen easily or he could fight it and make it harder on himself.

The handler returned a while later with what looked like a dog bowl. He placed it in front of Dean. It looked like some kind of paste.

“Tell me what you have learned so far, slave.”

“Kneeling, never stand up to walk unless given permission, don’t move unless told to, don’t speak unless given permission, I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice, my only job is obedience, I exist for the pleasure of others, never look at my Masters in the eye unless ordered to, call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress, I have no control over my body, Master.”

“Good. Again.”

Dean repeated, “Kneeling, never stand up to walk unless given permission, don’t move unless told to, don’t speak unless given permission, I have no name. I am a slave, I am nothing but a fucktoy, I will submit, I have no choice, my only job is obedience, I exist for the pleasure of others, never look at my Masters in the eye unless ordered to, call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress, I have no control over my body, Master.”

He unhooked Dean from the wall. “Good. Hands and knees. You may eat and that also means swallowing."

“Thank you, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome no matter when you read this story!


	4. Further Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trained and broken further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had serious writers block and it took a lot to come back to this story. I will finish it though so thanks for sticking with me!
> 
>  
> 
> tags for this chapter: isolation, heavy bdsm, mental breakdown

Chapter 4 Further Training

Dean had been there awhile, with nothing to indicate the passage of time, except for when he had been removed from his cell for more torture and training. Food was minimal and when he did get it, he had to beg for it, usually bound and blind, eating out of a bowl at his master’s feet. Since he wasn’t fed often, he usually didn’t know what he was eating. It was like when he was a kid, giving his food up for Sam, denying his own hunger, so he ate whatever was put in front of him. Dean’s world had become a vicious cycle of pain, hunger and thirst as he was only allowed a few sips of water even after a hard training session. He had no fight left in him. The outside world no longer held any interest for him. He could not remember who he was before. It was as if this was always his life. Dean existed now not as a man but as an object to be used and abused as his masters saw fit and whose only purpose was to obey.

Dean learned through a great deal of pain, that he could no longer call himself “I”, “him” or use the words “his, my, me and myself”. It was “your slave, toy, slut, pet, or whore”, to never use furniture, to never move or flinch, to not make a sound, to never beg for mercy or to stop, always anticipate what Master wanted.

 

 

Dean woke up. The last thing he remembered was eating. His neck was sore and he couldn’t move his arms or legs. He tried to look up but his head was being held by something. Dean opened his eyes but it was still dark, trying to look around but it was pitch black. He took a deep breath to calm down, to shake off the drowsiness, but all he smelled was a sickening leather smell. He woke up like this whenever there was going to be a hard training session. 

 

Dean thought he heard something coming up behind him. He felt something wet touch his ass. Then pressure, like a lot of pressure. He grunted but the pressure didn’t stop, whatever was being shoved in his ass filled him completely. The thing over his head was removed. He gulped in deep lungfuls of air, trying to get the smell of leather away from him, but it clung to his nose like the smell of dead fish left out in the sun. 

His master came and stood in front of him. 

“Look at me, slave.” Dean raised his eyes and looked at his master’s chest. He learned the hard way to not look at him in the eyes. 

“Today’s lesson is to teach you that you are nothing but two warm holes to fuck. Tell me your lessons. You may speak.”

“Always be kneeling, never stand up to walk unless given permission, don’t move unless told to, don’t speak unless given permission, your slave has no name, your slave is nothing but a fucktoy, an animal, an object, your slave will submit, your slave has no choice, your slave’s only job is obedience, your slave exists for the pleasure of others, never look at its Master’s in the eye unless ordered to, call everyone who is not a slave Master or Mistress, your slave has no control over its body, Master.”

“Repeat until I tell you to stop.”

Dean kept repeating. His master went behind him and flipped a switch. The machine whirred to life and the dildo Dean had in his ass started to move at what seemed like a leisurely pace. He left him there for a while then came back and stopped the machine, Dean still repeating. Dean no longer wore the cage since his ability to get hard had been punished and trained out of him long ago.

“Stop,” his master ordered as he unlocked Dean’s neck and put a bowl of water in front of him. Dean didn’t dare move, knowing he didn’t yet have permission. His master turned the machine back on faster this time. 

“Drink, finish the bowl and don’t stop until you’re finished,” his master growled at him.

Dean began to drink and at the same time his master started to lash across his back. The lashes got harder and harder until Dean finished the bowl, then lifted his head to indicate that he was finished since he didn’t have permission to speak. His master came and removed the bowl then lifted Dean’s head by first stroking his hair and tightening his grip. He yanked his head up harshly.

“Beg me to shove my cock down your throat! Beg me to use your mouth! Speak!”

“Please, Master, please use your slave, please shove your cock down your slave’s throat. Your slave only wants to please you, Master,” Dean pleaded, over and over.

His master shoved his cock down Dean’s throat, keeping his hand in his hair.

“That mouth is just made for sucking cock. Definitely going to be one of your selling points. When I come, hold it in your mouth and show me,” his master panted.

Dean whimpered. When his master came, he pulled out a little and said, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, now!” 

Dean obeyed as his master’s come sprayed over his mouth, nose and his tongue. 

“Show me, slave,” his master ordered. 

 

Dean opened his mouth and showed his master the come sitting in his mouth, thick and heavy. “Close your mouth and hold it.”

His master went behind him, turned off the machine and pulled the dildo out. He untied Dean and attached a leash to his collar. “Come, slave. You’ve made it to the next phase of your training.”

 

Dean followed him on his hands and knees. He kept his head down wondering where they were going. They came to a set of double doors. When they passed through, Dean noticed that there were bars instead of doors and he saw other slaves behind each one. There were cinder block walls between each cell. Not one of the slaves looked up or acknowledged that they were coming through. They came to an empty cell. Master opened the door and unhooked the leash.

“Go in and get into your waiting position,” he said as he waited for Dean to do so.

“There is a bucket in the corner. You have permission to use it. You will not stand to use the bucket. You will not speak. If I come back and you are not in your waiting position, or using the bucket, there will be punishment. Open your mouth and show me.”

Dean quickly opened his mouth. “Swallow.” Dean swallowed and watched his master turn around and walk out the door and close it. He didn’t hear it lock, but he heard the double doors close with a loud click.

Some time later, Dean heard the double doors open. He quickly checked his posture from where he was on the cold tiled floor. His master stopped in front of his cell. The door opened but Dean didn’t dare look up. A leash was attached to his collar and then tugged harshly indicating that he should follow. He was led back into the hallway on hands and knees. They went into the shower room. 

“You may use the toilet, but do not stand, then go and kneel in front of the shower when you finish.” Dean did as he was told.

“Stand up, arms out, legs apart,” Master growled. 

Dean scrambled to get into the position that his master wanted him in. He had a little trouble and hesitated because he had been on his knees for so long. Master was quick with the crop and didn’t hesitate to give him a few lashes with it. He took Dean’s leash and attached it to the loop on the wall after grabbing the enema hose. He used the hose to fill up his slave’s ass with cold water. Master put a plug in and Dean cried out. He started cramping and he couldn’t stop the cry coming out of his mouth. Master ignored him and took hold of the shower hose and he began to spray his slave’s body down with the cold water. Dean tensed at the sensation of the ice-cold water but kept his noises to himself this time. He was not allowed a towel to dry himself with but instead had to drip dry. Master then unhooked his leash and led him back to the toilet and took out the plug. 

After that was over, Dean was led back down to the training room. There were three men in there, one kneeling and one standing that looked slightly familiar but he couldn’t place how he knew them and another trainer. Dean was told to go and kneel by the other slave. 

“Eyes on me, slaves,” Master ordered. They looked up. “Well, John, what do you think?”

“Sam, Dean look at me,” John said. They didn’t even look at him. “Sam, Dean look at me,” he repeated a little more severely this time. They didn’t flinch.

“Slaves, look at him,” Master said. They took their eyes off Master and looked at the other man. “Raise your eyes and look at him in the face.” Sam and Dean looked up at the other man. There was absolutely no indication that they recognized their father in their faces.

“Present,” Master said, as he and the other men left the room, not bothering to see if he was obeyed or not because he knew he would be.

“So this means my debts are clear then?” John questioned.

“Yes, John it does,” the other man said impatiently.

“So what happens now?” John asked. 

The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, John, does it really matter? I mean, you sold your boys to slavers to pay off your gambling debts. Do you really care what happens to them?”

“No, I guess not,” John said as he let out a breath and a small laugh. He turned and walked away down the hall. He passed another man and a slave crawling alongside him. He shook his head and kept walking.

The men went back into the training room and Sam and Dean in their presentation positions didn’t even look up as they walked in. 

 

A trainer stood behind each man as they each took a leash and tugged.

Dean and Sam were led to the trainer’s personal living quarters. There were couches, chairs, plush carpet and televisions. There were slaves being used as footstools and tables. One slave had a gag that held a feather duster and was dusting a bookcase. Another had a small broom and was sweeping while another had a dustpan. 

Dean was led to a dining room with a long table and chairs around it while Sam was being led somewhere else. Dean was brought to a padded bench and told to get on top of it. He was secured to it, legs spread and his chin was put onto a small padded shelf that his collar was attached to. He couldn’t move his head. “Open,” Master said. Dean opened his mouth and a large ring gag was inserted behind his teeth. He heard the cap of the lube being opened. He felt the wetness touch his hole and then pressure. A butt plug was being inserted and then he felt his hole expanding while the plug was being inflated, almost to the point of pain. 

Some time later, people started filing in. The plug was deflated and soon there were cocks being stuck in both ends. He was covered in come and sweat. His soft cock was leaking clear fluid. After what seemed like hours, he was removed from the bench and led to the shower room where he was hosed off with cold water. He was then led back to his Master’s bedroom where he was attached by his collar to a long chain that was attached to his Master’s bedpost, his hands were bound behind him and his feet were also bound together, the ring gag left in. 

“Sleep, slave,” Master said and Dean was out in seconds.

The next morning, Dean was woken up by a hand in his hair tugging him up to his knees. As soon as he was on his knees, he had his Master’s cock down his throat. When his Master finished, his hands and feet were unbound and his collar was unattached from the bed.

“Come, slave,” his Master said as he walked out of the room, clearly expecting Dean to follow. Dean was led into the kitchen and told to kneel next to the small dining table. His Master prepared food for himself and sat at the table and began eating. When he was through eating, he got up and Dean followed him into the large sitting room where other slaves were already being used. Some looked like they had been there since the night before and in the same positions. He settled in a large chair and pointed to the floor next to it. Dean got into his waiting position and awaited his next order. 

Some time later, his Master rose from his seated position and snapped his fingers at Dean. When Dean didn’t immediately follow, he turned around. Dean was sleeping and didn’t hear his fingers snap. His Master strode over to him and slapped him across the face, hard. 

It seemed Dean had forgotten where he was because he looked up at the man, square in the eyes. Another slap had knocked him to the floor because his arms and legs had gone numb and he couldn't catch himself.

“Guess there’s some fight left in you yet. Get up, bitch,” he said as he kicked him in the ribs. Dean winced in pain as he got up on all fours. Dean felt the leash attach to his collar and was being pulled out of the room into the hallway.

Master was pulling hard and Dean was having trouble keeping up as he was led to the training room. He was led to the center of the room and the leash was dropped. Dean didn’t dare move.

Master came back a few minutes later and grabbed the leash almost choking him. “Waiting position, hands behind your back." Dean hurried to comply, not wanting to further piss the man off. His arms were being bound behind his back and the ring gag was replaced by a large dildo gag that rested at the back of his throat. He had to be careful how he swallowed so he wouldn’t choke on his own saliva. 

“Present!” Dean bent over and rested his cheek on the floor. The blows started in earnest as white-hot pain radiated across his back, ass and thighs. Tears were streaming down his face as he waited for the pain to stop, his cries muffled by the gag.

Sweating and crying, Dean was yanked up by the leash to his knees. His hands were unbound and fell loosely at his sides. The dildo gag was removed and a bottle of water was lifted to his lips.

“Drink, bitch,” Master ordered him. Dean swallowed the water as it was poured down his throat. The next thing he knew, a vinyl hood was being pulled over his face and fitted around his head. A thick blindfold was over his eyes and blacked out all light. The only thing left open was his mouth. He felt the leash being tugged and he went on all fours. He was being led somewhere and had no choice but to follow. 

They walked for a while and he heard metal scraping against metal. Dean was told to stand and his arms were attached to what felt like leather cuffs being placed on his wrists. His arms were being raised up until he was resting on the balls of his feet. A spreader bar was attached to his ankles with the same kind of leather cuffs as his wrists. “Let’s see if some alone time will kill your fight and disobedience,” Master said before headphones were placed over his ears. It started with white noise then really hard heavy metal music and finally classical music filtered through the headphones without any particular pattern. He didn’t know what would play next. It was confusing. Finally, a ring gag was placed behind his teeth and a weighted ball stretcher was placed on his balls. 

After some time, he was being taken down and pushed to his hands and knees. A cock was being shoved in his mouth and he felt another at his ass. There was nothing he could do but take it. When they were done, the spreader bar and ring gag was removed, he was given a few sips of water then he was bound tightly on his knees with his hands behind his back. Then nothing. It happened over and over again, and each time the hood, ball stretcher and headphones stayed on but he was tied in a different position. 

He had lost all track of time. The headphones were only playing white noise now. Dean couldn’t think of anything but being used as two holes. This was his life now. He told himself that if he was let out of this situation, he wouldn’t be disobedient ever again. He really had no choice. Whatever happened was going to happen, whether he liked it or not. He was hungry but the only nourishment he had was when they came down his throat and the few sips of water he was allowed when they finished. 

Suddenly the headphones, blindfold and hood were removed and he was unbound. He blinked furiously at the dim light. A leash was attached to his collar and he was led out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: Dean is sold
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome no matter when you read this story! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
